


Snack Times and Movie Nights

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Isn't A Paladin - Keith Still Is A Paladin, Also Don't Feed Space Mice Random Food Without Checking First - Please, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, He Doesn't Realize He's Pining Yet, Impromptu Movie Nights, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), The Space Mice Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Keith did not expect to find anyone in the kitchen that night - let alone Allura.





	Snack Times and Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> For the vldpositivityday event on tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

Dreams were always so fickle. Sometimes they were vivid to the point of realism, and sometimes they were half baked ideas switching from one random thought to the next. Nightmares were ever worse. While dreams could be entertaining, if Keith ever remembered them, nightmares were only terror. He hardly remembered them after the fact; did anyone? It was the way his body reacted that stuck with him.

Most people would say they were frozen when they woke up, to scared to move, but Keith was not like most people. The moment of frozen terror would flood his system with adrenaline, and he would throw the covers from his body and grasp his knife close. He knew that nothing would be there, but his body always screamed to be aware, alert,  _ ready. _

Keith didn’t remember the nightmare that woke him, but all he knew was that he wasn’t likely to fall asleep anytime soon. The nightmares only seemed to have gotten worse since going to space, since fighting in a war. It made sense, but, then again, he didn’t want to dawdle on the ways the war would affect him long term.

Instead of waiting for sleep to eventually come back, Keith kicked off the covers that lay at his feet and allowed himself to slowly draw away from his warm covers. The blankets confused him, well, a lot about space confused him, but right now it was the blankets. They seemed to be the perfect warmth, never retaining too much heat so that he sweat at night, but never becoming too cold for him to freeze through the night.

He rarely thought about these things; he was tired.

Keith shuffled down the hall, suppressing a yawn as he went. The hallway lights slowly rose as he went, motion sensors, or maybe heat? Another yawn broke through his thoughts, and he rubbed at his eyes. Taking such a deep breath hurt his throat - he’d stop by the kitchen and get a drink. It beat walking aimlessly. As much as everyone joked that he never left the training deck, he knew that training at night would be silly. Yes, he’d get tired, but it wasn’t like it’d accomplish much else..

He thought they might still have some leftover Zryzzak chips… Those sounded good right now, even better than the water.

Keith did not expect to find anyone else in the kitchen, let alone for that someone to be Allura rummaging through the fridge. She had a bowl of some alien fruit in her hands that Keith didn’t recognized, and her hair billowed everywhere in a tangled mess.

The lights had been off when he entered, and slowly rose the longer he stood there. Their eyes were locked, and Keith knew that his mouth was parted in disbelief. Keith knew that there was no way Allura could be regal and composed all the time, but knowing that and seeing it were two different things.

That wasn’t to say she wasn’t still beautiful.

A confused squeak broke through the silence as the yellow mouse (Platch? Platt? One of those) poked their head out from the fruit bowl. A berry was haphazardly shoved into their mouth, and blue stained their cheeks. Allura righted herself at the sound, allowing the fridge door to slowly fall closed. She squared her shoulders, drawing up to her full height, in what Keith assumed was an attempt at saving face.

Keith simply gave her a nod as he walked over to one of the cabinets. He couldn’t really judge; he did plan on eating whatever Zryzzak chips they had left, after all. He remembered Hunk and Lance putting away the supplies they had found, and he was _positive_ that the chips were in here. The cabinet didn’t squeak as it opened, unlike every single Earth cabinet Keith had ever opened, and it always surprised him even after months in space.

Lo and behold, the chips sat right in view, and Keith eagerly snatched them from their spot. Keith didn’t often miss Earth, but the fact that the material still crinkled under his fingers at the smallest of movement, acting exactly as bags of chips back on Earth did, reminded him of before - when he and Shiro would have late night study sessions and would gorge on junk food to keep going. Matt was the only other to know that they weren’t obsessed health nuts that everyone always thought they were, but Keith knew Matt wouldn’t tell. He was waiting for the others to find out on their own. The shock value would be hilarious to him, or so he said.

Keith glanced up at Allura. She was watching him, eyes on the chips with a small frown. She had assumed the same thing that everyone at the Garrison had, apparently.

“What are you doing?” Allura asked. She put the bowl down on the counter as she took a step forward. Platt (Keith was positive that was their name) was struggling to get out of the bowl, and the other mice (who had popped up from the fruit at some point as well) seemed to be helping them.

“Eating?” Keith didn’t see why it was such a big deal; Allura was getting a midnight snack too. His was only a less healthy alternative - probably. He had no idea the health value of the chips.

Allura frowned, “You really enjoy those?”

“Yeah; they’re good.” Keith popped a chip into his mouth, and the following crunch was the only sound in the room.

Allura’s nose scrunched up at the action, or responce; Keith wasn’t sure. Was she really disgusted by the idea of him snacking? Maybe it was because he was eating at night, but she was eating too. Then again, Keith had learned long ago that apparent rules for one person weren’t always the rules for everyone else. Plenty of foster families had such ideologies. Allura hadn’t struck him as someone that thought that way.

“How? They’re disgusting. Cly’ul chips maybe, or even Yom crackers, but those? The taste is atrocious.”

Keith shrugged, still not seeing the problem. “I like them.”

Whatever response Allura was going to say was interrupted by a squeak. Keith looked down as he popped another chip into his mouth. Platt was standing in front of him, on the counter, paws held up as they squeaked again.

Keith looked to the bag of chips in his hands, and then Platt, “Do you… want some?”

Platt squeaked again, nodding vigorously. The pink mouse - Chuchu…ChuLe… Chuchule! - ran up beside Platt, also holding their paws up.

Keith glanced at Allura again, who had crossed her arms. “If they wish to eat it, then fine. There is more Arim fruit for Chulatt, Plachu, and I.” The mice in the bowl seemed to agree on that sentiment, as they both began to nibble away at their own respective fruits.

Keith nearly chuckled, but held himself back. He didn’t want Allura to think he was laughing at her. He plucked another chip from the bag, handing it to Chuchule and Platt.

Before Keith could say a word, they broke the chip in half. Several flecks and pieces fell to the counter, but they could easily clean that up afterwards. They both took a big bite of the chip together.

Time froze.

More like the mice froze. Allura inched closer, and Keith could feel her brush his side as they both leaned down to be closer to Platt and Chuchule. Keith jerked back, Allura doing the same, as movement was restored.

Platt eagerly let out a happy squeak, diving back in for another big bite of the chip. Chuchule, on the other hand, clutched their heart and swooned. They fell over, pathetic little squeaks escaping their mouth.

Dread settled in Keith’s stomach like an anchor. He poisoned one of Allura’s mice. The mice that were mentally connected to her. The mice that she loved and adored. The mice that-

Allura’s laughter broke through his thoughts. She doubled over, clutching her stomach as tears swelled in her eyes. Keith could only watch. He didn’t know  _ why  _ she was laughing. Chuchule was dying for all they knew!

“Chuchule, please, there is no reason to be so dramatic.”  _ What.  _ “As much as I dislike the chips, I know they are not as bad as you make it out to be.”  _ W h a t. _

“Are they… Are they okay?”

Allura let out an amused sigh, turning to Keith with a smile that made his heart skip - he should keep track of that, see if it ever happens again in case there’s something wrong with his body.- “Chuchule is fine, they are just being dramatic.” She punctuated her sentence by giving Chuchule a small poke to the side, earning a unhappy squeak from said mouse.

“Oh.” Crisis averted then?

Allura’s smile turned thoughtful, and Keith tensed up immediately. Maybe everything  _ wasn’t  _ alright. “Would you like to watch a movie with me?”

Keith blinked slowly, still wary. “Why?” The words were involuntary, born out of past experience ingrained deep within his core.

“I assumed that, since you were awake, that, maybe, you would wish to join me?” Allura’s voice, always steady and clear during battle and training, seemed to waver now, as if she was unsure. “I would quite like the company.”

Keith could feel drowsiness tugging at the back of his mind, urging him to go back to his room and sleep. Something in Allura’s question though, the waver or the act of friendliness, had Keith ignoring the feeling.

“Sure.”

~*~

Admittedly, Keith did not think through the idea of what a movie would entail. The mice had set about squeaking at them from various cabinets as they gathered snacks, and one, Plachu, had Keith running to find a blanket.

It had been… Keith actually didn’t know the last time he had a movie night with someone like this. Sure, the team had one occasionally, but Keith never felt overly comfortable in that setting. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge would be cuddling, all happy to indulge in one another’s presence, but even with Keith and Shiro’s long lasting friendship, he never knew if that was an alright thing to ask for. Of course, asking Allura had always been out of the question, until now.

The mice had eagerly wrapped them up in the blanket, forcing them to lean against one another or suffocate while fighting the neatly, and tightly, wrapped blanket. Allura had laughed, but neither of them could meet one another’s eye until the movie had begun.

It was a much better movie than the one Coran had tried to show them. Keith had nothing against romance movies, besides the ridiculous plots. He admitted that they weren’t at the top of his list, but alien romance movies… Those were even more ridiculous than the Earthen ones.

As another explosion lit up the screen, Keith didn’t find himself minding  _ this  _ version of Altean cinema. Allura let out a whoop, leaning forward and dragging Keith with her due to the blanket burrito they had been shoved in. The tenseness from before had vanished as they became invested in the battles occurring on screen.

Keith couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him as they nearly tumbled. His eyes crinkled shut, head tilting back in open happiness; he missed the fond look Allura sent his way. They did tumble shortly after, falling to the ground in a sprawl of limbs. The laughter returned tenfold from both of them.

~*~

Coran walked into the common room early the next morning. He had several things he wanted to tidy up before the day began, knowing the paladins and Allura had activities planned. It was nice to see Allura letting herself unwind, going from military general to comrade. She deserved to laugh more. She deserved a lot of things…

The sight that was before him made him grin. Allura and Keith lay on the floor, blanket wrapped around them like a knot. The screen was lit up, replaying the title sequence for the upteenth time.

They looked peaceful, curled up together, and she deserved that. No,  _ they  _ deserved that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry again for it being a few days late ajghaksg


End file.
